1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shield apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved facial sun shield apparatus wherein the same affords protection to an individual's face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sun bathing of various types is known to enhance facial wrinkling, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art to afford protection to an individual's face during a sun bathing event to avert the ill effects of sun bathing to an individual's facial regions. A prior art sun shield structure is addressed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,322 to Ott having a sun shield formed with a flat insulating member mounted above and pivotally spaced relative to a head band worn by an individual.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,349 to Larson sets forth a sun shield arranged for positioning over an individual's face having an arcuate shield structure including spaced wire support loops directed from opposed end portions of the shield structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,652 to Mays sets forth a portable sun shade member of planar construction easily erected to permit rectilinear configuration to afford a sheltering member relative to an individual during a sun bathing event.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,862 to Heil sets forth a sun, rain, and wind deflector worn above an individual's facial regions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,081 to Fulghum sets forth a flexible sun shield arranged for securement relative to a helmet structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved facial sun shield apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.